Heartbeat
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: Kaminari Denki made it to his final year at UA without ever blowing his cover. His luck may have finally run out as the class trip to a deserted island may bring his mission to a sudden end. (Kaminari Traitor Theory) Original Post Date: August 2017


"Stupid ferns," Kaminari muttered to himself while pushing his way through the plant infested area. He could have taken the clean trails that led down to the beach, but there was too much of a risk in getting spotted before reporting in. It didn't help that the electric user was having a hard time trying to cast a signal because of the cloudy weather.

Class 3-A was told a week before summer vacation that Principal Nedzu and the teachers had decided that the students were going to a far isolated location to learn survival techniques. That's why he currently struggling to walk through thick foliage on an unincorporated island in the middle of the night. Luckily for him, everyone had knocked out cold after the first day of training.

Kaminari couldn't help but scoff though. UA thought that the remoteness would make it harder for any villains to track their movement. Sure, it would be impossible for the average villain, but not for an organization with someone on the inside, especially, when no one had a clue that Kaminari was the spy reporting in the students' location to the Boss Man whenever he had the chance. Not even his girlfriend Jirou Kyouka caught on to his acting.

He stopped in his tracks when memories of the time he spent with her flashed before him. At first, it was only for the cover. Kaminari remembered when the Boss Man said that it looked like she was getting a bit of a crush on him and to be careful around her considering her quirk.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _What if I start going out with her?" Kaminari spoke into a prepaid phone. He bought one every time he needed to talk to the leader and today would be the last time he could do so with ease since he was moving into the UA dorms. "She's told me before that she picks up on conversations around the school all the time. Maybe she'd be willing to share details if I was closer to her," Kaminari reported, hoping that his intentions weren't misunderstood._

 _"_ _Your reason is valid. I'll allow you to pursue her," The voice on the other side approved. Kaminari could help but let a small smile crack through. "Thank Y-"_

 _"_ _However, if she finds out then it will be your responsibility to deal with her."_

 _His throat went dry at the thought of the consequences, but the plan was already in motion, "Understood."_

 _End of Flashback_

Jirou may have had a crush on him first, but she didn't make it easy on him. It took him more than a few months of flirting and casual outings to convince his music junkie classmate that he was interested in her. Luckily for him, the start of their second year was also the start to their new relationship and he was let into a world of secrets he never even considered.

Those earjacks of hers would pick up on conversations that definitely weren't meant for students ears such as relationships between certain teachers and what they really though of their students. That stuff didn't matter so much, but it was helpful putting together a schedule of the staff's whereabouts.

"So you sure there aren't any teachers around the courtyard?" Kaminari gently reached out for Jirou's hand once they had stepped out of the cafeteria.

"What are you up?" Jirou tirelessly asked while lacing her fingers with his. It was probably just the result of his own quirk, but there was always a slight shock whenever Jirou touched him. One that he liked a lot.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if, you know, there was a place around campus where we could have a couple minutes to ourselves without having to worry about getting caught," He suggested and added a wink for good measure. The blush on her face was never a tiring sight.

Kaminari may have gotten a good jab that day, but he also found the perfect hideout for reporting-in on campus and the occasional make-out session during their lunch break. When he was assigned this role, Kaminari was made clear of what his priorities were, but he was never told that he couldn't have a bit of fun along the way. Being with Jirou allowed him to live in the moment and he was going to cherish every second of it.

He looked up at the dark sky and saw a few stars shining through a small break in between the clouds. This was his chance and he didn't have the time to waste thinking about her. He was still close to camp, but it was a good enough clearing to do the task.

Digging his hand into his pocket, he took out a small device that looked like a flash drive with a tiny speaker. Kaminari took a deep breath and focused on sending out the signal. He wouldn't know if it went through until he received the confirmation tone.

It was too late though. He heard the footsteps once they were only a few feet away and the best Kaminari could do was to turn his back to them.

As he mentally prepared himself with a lie in case one of his fellow classmates asked why he was out, he was slow to react when he heard her voice.

"What are you doing Denki?" Jirou yawned out playfully, already accusing him of something stupid in her mind like she had so many times before.

Kaminari turned around and had his excuse for the midnight walk on the tip of his tongue, but it never came out. He couldn't lie to her. Not after the transmitter sounded off that the transaction had been successful. It didn't take long for Jirou to spot the source of the beeps in his hands, and for disbelief to shroud her face.

"I-Is that… Y-you just... You just sent out a signal," Jirou wasn't asking him, but simply clarifying what was before her very eyes. "It can't be you."

After three years at UA, everyone had heard the rumors about a traitor at UA, but Kaminari had always made sure to play them off. Now Jirou knew why.

"Sorry," was the only thing he could bring himself to say. The only piece of truth that he could give her. It wasn't enough to stop the tears from streaming down her face. Kaminari Denki knew he was going to get caught eventually, but he never wanted it to be her of all people.

"No... NO! You're lying! Please tell me you're lying!"

She suddenly ran at him at full force and as if expecting a punch, Kaminari grabbed her hands, only to be surprised by a sudden poke in his chest. Fear ran through his body as he waited for the familiar shock of Jirou's heartbeat to course through him, but all he felt was a low buzz reach the core of his body.

It was Jirou's heartbeat alright. It was her heartbeat looking for the truth, hoping that this was all a cruel joke.


End file.
